


"Haha! Jack can't take it!" - Bob

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Safeword Use, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Jack and Mark fuck only to find out just like in prophunt Jack can't take Mark's cock.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mark… Fuck, MARK!” Mark perked up from his spot on their slouch-y sofa... had Jack just called for him? “Ah ah ah! Fuck!” Yup, he had defiantly herd Jack’s moaning? Was it from their bedroom?

He got to his feet to go and investigate, the smell slapped him in the the face making his eyes roll back into his head and cock come to attention. The smell of a ripe omega was wafting from the bedroom, Mark dashed into the room as fast a his feet would let him. His mouth watering at the sight that he found.

Jack was lying chest down on their bed, hips rocking quickly into soft sheets. Little noises dripping from his lips with each thrust of his hips. His fists were balled up and he had a white knuckle grip on said sheet. His shirt had been lost somewhere, and his sweats were shoved hastily halfway down his pale thighs. Sweat covered the irishman’s bare skin in a thin coat.

“Jack, baby” Mark growled out unintentionally. His head shot up and Jack stared him down as he threw his head back and moaned at the friction on his leaking cock. Mark leaped into the bed sitting on his boyfriends thighs, straddling him, stopping his movements easily. He wined in protest, “Alpha! Alpha! PlEASE!” Jack desperately cried.

“Shh my omega. I’m here. What do you need?” Mark had to stop himself from grinding into Jack’s plump ass, he didn’t want to move this along too fast too soon.

“FUCK ME!”

Mark chuckled at Jack’s little outburst, “Well then I guess I will.” He adjusted his hips to grind into the wanting omega’s ass below him. Moaning at the pleasure it brought, his knot already starting to swell in his boxers.

Jack sobbed, it was muffled through the blanket but it was there none the less. Garbled but beautiful. He chuckled again ripping off his own shirt before going to fiddle with Jack’s sweats.

—

Mark had three thick digits inside Jack already, stretching him out. Getting him ready. Jack was a mess sobbing, crying, fucking himself back onto the fingers the best he could. All the sudden Mark crooked his fingers and Jack fucking whimpered, he knew all to well what he just did. But opting to pull his fingers out instead, laughing as Jack clenched around nothing.

He signed, snaking the lubed hand to squeeze his cock. Mark shed his last layer putting his dick between his boyfriends cheeks, fuck this was sooo much better than he imagined. His head fell back, he grabbed Jack’s hair and pulled his head up to kiss him. It was desperate, hot, and messy.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha! Need you in me! Need you to fuck me! Breed me! Fuck!” Jack’s babbling sent waves of pleasure to his cock.

“Jack I’ve got you just…” Mark paused catching his breath, Jack’s voice did something to him. “I’m right there with you. ”

He slid into Jack awaiting heat. Fuck.

“Mark, Mark, Mark, MARK!” He chanted Mark’s name like any other thought had been driven from his head. “ Oh! Oh god! Mark it’s so thick! Fuck! ”

Mark was suddenly so close, Jack did something… internally that had Mark almost cumming. “FUCK BABY!”

All of the sudden Mark flipped Jack around so the smaller was in his lap and his knot was swelling. Jack was so tight. “Alpha!” Jack’s blunt nails clawed into Mark’s back, “Alpha your so big! It’s too much! It’s too much! Fuck, fuck! Shit! Ah, it hurts!”

Mark cupped Jack’s sweaty face, “Is it too much?” He nodded, tears still rolling down his face. Mark pulled out still wanting him to orgasm he sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. Jerking him off with the other hand, listening to Jack let go with a scream.

“MARK!” He reached down to jack himself off, the faces Jack was making enough to have him shoot cum all over his own knuckles.

“Your knot is huge!” Jack panted after a while.

“And apparently too big for you too take.”

“Hey!” Jack whined, “I can probably take it all!” I

“Wanna bet?” Mark smirked.

“Yeah, but not now… Too tired.” Mark chuckled and pulled a very sweaty Jack into his own, probably, sweaty chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to take all Mark's got.

"Mark! We need to talk!" Jack yelled from the other room, either the backroom or the bedroom. He couldn't tell. His voice echoed in Mark's head, his heart beat speeding up. Pounding in his ears... Had he done anything to piss Jack off? 

No? Mark took a deep breath to calm his nerves, this was just Jack. It'll be okay. 

Whiping his mouth from finishing his lunch, Mark headed nervously to where ever Jack was located. "Babe?" Mark mumbled from the hallway. 

"In here!" Ah, the bedroom. Walking through the doorway Mark's lungs forgot how to be lungs. 

Jack was laid out in the bed in an effortless sexy way only Jack could pull off. He was just in his boxers briefs, and if that wasn't enough, god were they tight. Making Mark's own more tight than the moment before. His mouth watered as he could see the entirety of Jack's cock through the grey fabric; a wet spot formed where Mark could only guess the top of his dick was, he looked oh so delectable then. 

"Mark stop staring and help your needy omega out!" Jack whined out in that god forsaken high pitched needy voice. Just then Mark's seeming trance broke and he noticed just how hard he was and just how good Jack smelled. 

Walking over slowly and as sexy as Mark could manage when all he wanted was to fuck Jack's ass into oblivion. Growling lowly Mark asked, "Jack you in heat again?" 

Barely holding back his moan at his boyfriends voice Jack almost didn't manage to speak, "Alpha you haven't bred me yet! My heats usually last-" he cut himself off to whine. "A around FUCK around a week!" 

Mark was straddling Jack nibbling at his neck as he attempted to speak. He pulled back eyeing his omega carefully, "baby I don't wanna underestimate you but... Fuck. Are you sure you can take my knot?" 

"I promise I'll tell you if your hurting me! Just breed me Mark! I need it!" 

"If you're sure." 

"Yes alpha!" Jack turned his head to allow for more neck kisses. 

Mark's lips turned up, transforming into a predatory smirk. "Of course than my omega." Mark purred into his ear, taking a hot breath before continuing, "can I mate you?" 

Jack shivered from his head to his toes whimpering under his soon to be mate, "PLEASE!" Rolling his head further to the side to give more room for Mark to mark him up and fucking finally mate him. Mark sunk his teeth into his gorgeous pale neck, relishing in the hot white pleasure washing through him when the bond started to solidify. Licking the wound when he heard his omega hiss at the pain, soothing him. 

"Hurry up, dammit Mark I need you to breed me! Like now!" Mark chuckled and got to work. Stripping himself- shirt first, then pants, and leaving his boxers on just to annoy Jack. 

Jack sat up from his place below the other man, taking his turn in mating Mark. Mark groaned deeply, right into Jack's ear. Setting him off more, driving him more than a bit crazy, begging to be fucked already. 

Indulging him Mark pulled his only item of clothing off him and ducking down to suck him off. Mark swirled his tongue around his shaft, dipping into his slit. The taste taking moans from him which in turn caused Jack to swear in irish. 

"Lube?" Mark pulled off to ask, Jack shook his head quickly. 

Eyes blown wide and darker than usual, "no need. Use my slick, I'm so wet for you alpha." His cock twitched in his boxers as his dick ached. Sliding one hand down to rub himself he groaned, christ his knot hurt. Thumping his arousal was making him light headed. Jack's heat was making him shameless and Mark couldn't get enough. 

Pressing one digit into Jack's heat the alpha's cock twitched so much he had to reach down to hold it. "Another one!" 

"Fuck your so wet baby. So wet and ready for my knot to fill you up. So you think you can take it all this time baby?" Mark's incoherent babbling had Jack ready to cum, twitching like he'd been hooked to a wire. 

Two digits inside his omega- Mark had his lips wrapped around the head of Jack's cock to distract him as he pressed another in. At that point Jack gripped his boyfriends raven hair and pulled enough for him to slide out of his mouth with a heavenly pop. 

Giving him a questioning look Mark wasn't the first to speak instead crooking his fingers, just figuring his sensitive boyfriend couldn't take it. 

At this point Jack couldn't speak or do much of anything but scream. Blunt nails leaving angry lines down the others back or where ever he could manage to reach. "Sssstop. Gonna cum too too soon!" He just barely squeaked out between moans. 

"I don't wanna though." Mark growled into Jack's ear pushing him over the edge. 

"MARK! ALPHA! FUCKKKK!" He voice shattered as he painted his already pale tummy white. 

Shaking Jack came down slowly, "Up for another round?" Mark asked the minute he thought he'd be able to process the question properly. 

"100 percent, the bond-" he panted, "I can still feel how hard you are." Another pause, "do I really turn you on that much?"

"Yes and I know what you mean. Holy shit. I almost came from feeling and seeing how good that was for you." 

"Do it then!" Looking down Jack was already hard and buzzing once more.

Chuckling Mark put is tip at the omega's entrance, "ready?" The other grabbed his hand squeezing it and nodding intensely, breathing out smoothly. Mark pushed in slowly as his mind would let him, simultaneously massaging his knot to get the swelling to go down a small bit. 

Mark let go of the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding when his bottomed out. Going as deep as Jack's body would let him. "You okay?" 

"Better." Jack was a sight under him. His eyes shut tight and breathing raggid. Sweat coating him making the smaller almost glow in the sun lighting. His face was red, now his eyelashes were fluttering, lips caught between his teeth. Indulging himself his leaned down, capturing this mates lips in a smoldering kiss. 

Mark pulled out slowly, than pushed back in smoothly. Jack panted heavily cumming almost instantaneously. Mark felt so good, not and thick inside him.

Mark laughed watching the show beneath him, pulling out gently to jack himself off. Not missing a beat Jack grabbed his forearms, "fuck. Me." 

"Fuck okay." How could Mark object to such an inviting offer? Thrusting in hard the alpha felt his knot swell. And Jack was doing something... Internally making any brain power Mark had left melt. Cumming inside his mate for the first time, his hips couldn't go far because of him knot so they went fast. Humping Jack quickly while he came again, and again. 

Listening to Jack moan and scream at the over simulation, clawing him too. "FUCK Mark aHH shit! It's so tight! I've never been so FULL, you're so big. It's so thick! There's so much pressure. FUCK." 

Coming down slowly from their highs Mark pulled out fascinated with watching all his cum drip from Jack's abused hole. He flopped down to lay next to him new mate, who turned to the side to kiss over his mating mark on Mark's scent gland. A sleepy apology for biting him he thought. Laughing as Jack began to snore softly.


End file.
